This iz whut Tony and Michel do when they go 2 bed
by midgewood58
Summary: This is what Tony and Michelle do when they go to bed. Humor.


**LOL This iz whut Tony and Michel do when they go 2 bed hee plz r/r**   
By Midge Wood

**Disclaimer:** "24" and its characters were created by Joel Surnow and Robert Cochran and belong to them and their chronies.

**Author's Notes:** I am a prude, and thus have taken quite an aversion to all these fics that have Tony and Michelle doing everything but sleeping in bed. This is my answer to that. Thanks to AppleQB for egging me on, Azzy for convincing me to do it even more, and shellebelle for both informing me that married people aren't bunny rabbits and convincing me to keep the title. Unbeta'd, so any badness is my fault. God Bless and enjoy!

* * *

Once upon a time there was a happy couple that lived in a suburb of a city called Los Angeles. They were a happy married couple. The man's name was Tony. The woman's name was Michelle. They were very content living together in their house in the suburbs of Los Angeles.

Tony and Michelle met at a magical place called C.T.U. where brave men and women fought against the evil terrorists that threatened their dear city, Los Angeles. They liked each other right away, but Tony was a very shy man when it came to dating women at work. He had been hurt in the past by an evil wicked woman named Nina Myers. He didn't want to get hurt again. Michelle understood this and kept her distance, until one day something very bad happened.

C.T.U. got blowed up!

Tony and Michelle were very distressed. Many of their friends died. They were also distressed because on that day, terrorists were going to detonate a nuclear bomb on Los Angeles! Tony and Michelle were very, very distressed. But Michelle received some words of wisdom from her boss, George Mason. He told her not to let her life pass her by. Michelle understood this and used this very wise piece of advice to hit on Tony. Tony was very distressed.

But to Michelle's surprise, Tony liked her, too! They agreed to date when their work was finished for the day. And they did go out. They liked each other very much. They liked each other so much that they agreed to get married. Tony and Michelle's superiors were very distressed. They didn't like the idea of two coworkers getting married. They especially did not like the idea of a boss getting married to one of his employees. But Tony and Michelle promised they would never let their personal life get in the way of their professional life. So Tony and Michelle's superiors let them get married. It was a nice wedding. They also had a nice honeymoon.

A few years later they still worked at C.T.U. C.T.U. was still dedicated to stopping terrorists, and even though there had been no major terrorist threats in two years, they still worked very much, sometimes into overtime. One Monday night Tony and Michelle did work overtime. When they got home late at night, they made dinner and talked. It was a nice conversation. Then they went upstairs and got ready for bed. They both wore their PJ's. They both stood at opposite sides of the bed. Tony smiled at Michelle. Michelle smiled at Tony. Then they both fell face forward on the bed. But before they could reach the nice, soft mattress, their heads butted and they fell backwards on the floor. Tony and Michelle were very unconscious for the rest of the night.

The next day Tony and Michelle both had very bad headaches and were very tired. They worked overtime again that night. When the day was through, they both went and ordered Chinese. It was good Chinese food. Then when they returned home they got ready for bed. Tony smiled at Michelle. Michelle smiled at Tony. Then they both fell on the bed like a sack of bricks and slept too much that night.

A mean man named Ryan Chappelle yelled at them the next day for coming in late. Tony and Michelle were also very groggy that Wednesday, besides being very ill tempered. They didn't work overtime that night, but when they returned home they were too upset and tired to do anything but sleep.

The following Thursday Michelle was the one who worked overtime. Tony got home before her and cooked a very romantic dinner. But when he served the main dish, Michelle's face fell in the food and she began to snore. Tony wiped the food from her face and dragged her upstairs to the bed. When he had done that he was too tired to do anything else but sleep.

That next Friday Michelle became very excited, until she realized Tony was working overtime. But she was still very excited, and prepared a very romantic setting for Tony in the house. She lit candles, she cooked food, and she played music. It was all very, very romantic. When Tony came home late, he was happy to see that Michelle was in a romantic mood. They ate dinner and slow danced to a very good singer called Luther Vandross. Then they went upstairs to get ready for bed. Michelle left Tony on the bed while she snuck into the bathroom to "slip into something more comfortable." Michelle was very excited. She put on a red slip that Tony had bought her for Christmas and hopped out of the bathroom. "How do I look?" said Michelle.

"ZZZZZ!" said Tony. For Tony, you see, had fallen fast asleep. Michelle was very upset for a moment before she reasoned that Tony had been working overtime and had come home very late. It was only logical that a man, having worked several hours overtime, would be in want of sleep the moment he hit a plushy, comfortable bed. She chided herself for ignoring simple common sense, changed into her PJ's, and slipped into bed with Tony.

And in the morning, they made coffee.

THE END.


End file.
